Extraneous Emotions
by SkywalkerChild
Summary: An anniversary present, and a lot of leaning....


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Paramount got to creating these characters before I did and so now they're making all the money. I'm just borrowing them for a tiny little bit.  
Rating: PG, sure.  
Comments: This is sort of, but not really, a sequel to "Bubble Baths and Wishful Thinking." Chronologically it falls after that, FYI.  
  


Extraneous Emotions  


_"Being moved by an emotion isn't always extraneous; sometimes that's the whole point."  
-Commander Chakotay, "Alter Ego"_  


  
Seven of Nine looked at the replicator chip that the commander had given her, and picked it up with unsteady hands. She was curious as to what the commander had put on it and yet, in all the excitement of getting her new quarters, she hadn't had a chance to ask. But now she was off duty until 0730 tomorrow morning. Maybe she should check it out.  
"Computer, which of the Holodecks is in use?"  
"Neither Holodeck is occupied for this evening."  
Seven hesitated. "Reserve Holodeck one from 1900 hours to 2100 hours."  
"Reservation confirmed."  
Seven looked at the chronometer on her new desk. She had half an hour. She decided to look over the astrometrics data one more time.   
Twenty minutes later, the former Borg drone made her way through the hallways of Voyager to deck six. She nodded politely at any of the crewmembers she passed, but spoke to no one. Finally, she arrived at the Holodeck.   
Nervously, she slid the chip the commander had given her into the slot. "Computer, designate this program Seven of Nine-alpha."  
"Designation confirmed."  
"Computer, activate program Seven of Nine-alpha."  
"Program is active."  
Seven of Nine walked into the Holodeck and heard the doors close behind her. Inside, she saw a room with smooth wood floors and mirrors on three walls. The wall to her left also had a pole attached to it approximately three feet off the ground.  
"Ah, l'etudiante Seven. Tu es arrivee," said a feminine voice from Seven's left. She turned around and saw an older woman with graying hair pulled back tightly into a bun. The woman's face seemed to be as tight as the hair on her head, forcing her brown eyes to seemingly pop out of her skull. "Bonjour, mon etudiante. It is time for your lesson."  
"Who are you?" Seven asked.  
"I am Madame de Printemps. I will be your dancing instructor."  
Seven of Nine sighed. The woman's accent was French; a language once spoken on Earth and heard often in Ensign Paris' programmed rendition of Sandrine's. Commander Chakotay had clearly taken her words from the away mission and used them to construct this program. "You teach ballet?" she inquired.  
"No no no, I do not teach ballet; I make you live ballet." The hologram looked Seven over closely, making the Borg woman uncomfortable. "You have a nice frame; it is a dancer's frame. You will train easily. But first, you must change."  
Then a man appeared from nowhere, and behind him he pulled a rack of very small bits of clothing. Seven looked them over carefully and then chose a black outfit that resembled a bathing suit and had accompanying black tights. The instructor showed her a place to change and Seven appeared a few moments later in her leotard.  
"And now, for the shoes." Again, the man appeared out of nowhere and presented her with a box of flimsy leather slippers. Seven picked out a pair in black that would match the outfit and put them on her feet.  
"We may begin."  
Two hours later, Seven collapsed in her new quarters. She could not remember having ever been worked so much, not even as a drone. Her body ached in places she had been unaware contained muscles. And she was perspiring at an alarming rate. Peeling herself out of the outfit she had worn back from the Holodeck, she stepped into the sonic shower and let the waves ease her muscles.  
  
Janeway smiled when she heard where Seven was. It was good to know that the young Borg woman had finally found a hobby. The captain was morbidly curious about what exactly that hobby was, though.  
"Janeway to Seven of Nine."  
It took a few moments for Seven to respond, and when she did she was out of breath. "Seven of Nine here, Captain."  
"Seven, may I come into the Holodeck?"  
There was another pause, shorter this time, and then the doors opened in front of Janeway. When she entered, she inhaled sharply, startled at what she had found. The smooth wooden floors, the mirrored walls.  
"A ballet studio, Seven?"  
Seven of Nine looked up from her towel and nodded. "Yes. The commander gave me this program as part of my birthday present. I have found it to be quitestimulating."  
"I'd imagine," Janeway said distantly, running her hands over the barre as she walked the perimeter of the room. "I used to take ballet lessons, you know."  
"I did not," Seven said. How could she be expected to know things about the captain's childhood if she had never been told?  
"Yes, for a very long time. I picked it up again a couple of years ago, before you came to Voyager. But I guess I've forgotten about it." She shook her head and looked at her crewmember. "I just wanted to see what you were up to, Seven. I'd heard you'd been using the Holodeck quite frequently and wanted to see what the fuss was about."  
Seven nodded. "I researched what a exercise routine should entail and discovered I should do this at least three days a week. But I have found that it helps me tounwind after a long day."  
Janeway smiled. "Yes, ballet can have that effect." She gave Seven a short nod. "Enjoy the program Seven."  
  
Chakotay sat in his office, looking over the crew reports for the last week or so. Usually, he did this on the Bridge, but today he needed to be alone. It was an anniversary of sorts, a day that was a bittersweet memory. It had been four years ago today that he and the captain had been stranded on New Earth, for what they presumed to be the rest of their lives. He was fairly certain she didn't remember, but he did. And he couldn't be with her.  
A beep sounded and he opened the door manually. He looked up slowly when the person who came in didn't say anything. "Seven?"  
"Commander," she said with no emotion. "I wanted to thank you for the Holodeck program you gave me. I have found it to be mostchallenging."  
Chakotay smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Seven. And I'm even happier that you're using it. Ensigns Paris and Kim helped me with the fine tuning of it; I was never really good at programming Holo-programs."  
"I will be sure to thank them," Seven said with a nod. "Good day, Commander."  
"Have a good day, Seven."  
Once she was gone, Chakotay leaned back in his chair to think. The program he had given Seven could be altered for a more experienced dancer. Maybe if he presented it to the captain, she would remember what today was.  
"Chakotay to Ensign Paris. Meet me in Holodeck 1."  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Something felt different to Janeway today. The ship was running fine (she had checked several times) and she was not sick according to the Doctor. But something definitely felt amiss. Sitting on the Bridge, she observed her crew carefully, trying to decide what exactly had changed. Looking to her left she realized at least part of the problem.  
"Has anyone seen Commander Chakotay this morning?"   
Harry cleared his throat in an effort to get his captain's attention. "He was at breakfast this morning and then he said he was going to be in his quarters for part of his shift."  
"Oh," she said, her mind beginning to ponder why he wouldn't be on the Bridge. She always looked forward to the early hours of the Bridge shift, where she and Chakotay would finish their cups of coffee and look over the sensor logs from the previous two shifts. Why wouldn't he come to the Bridge today? "I'll be in my ready room. Tuvok, you have the Bridge."  
She walked into her ready room and dropped into her desk chair. With a few touches on her computer screen, she looked at the date. What was it about today that felt so strangely familiar?  
"Computer, access any events that have happened on this date in the history of the Federation and also the lives of the crew."  
A list was brought to the screen immediately and she examined it. A few minor skirmishes during the American Civil War, a peace treaty signing on Romulus, Ensign Ayala's father had died on this day ten years ago  
"New Earth," she said out loud, softly. It had been four years ago that she and the commander had been confined to the planet after they had contracted that bizarre disease. He must have remembered. She was sorry she hadn't as well.  
"Ensign Paris to Captain Janeway."  
Janeway sighed and closed the program. "Go ahead, Ensign."  
"Captain, can you come down to Holodeck 1 for a moment?"  
"Ensign, I am in the middle of a shift."  
"Yes, Captain, I know butwell, Commander Chakotay would like to see you."  
She stood up quickly. "I'll be right there."  
She walked onto the Bridge on her way to the turbolift with only a brief nod to her Chief Tactical officer. Once inside, she gave the computer her destination and began to pace. What did Chakotay want? She hoped it wasn't some sort of present because she would be terribly uncomfortable if he had gotten her something. There were protocols to follow, after all.  
The doors to the turbolift opened and she stepped out. Smoothing out her hair and straightening her jacket in one action, she walked down the hallway until she stood in front of the doors to the Holodeck. They opened quietly and she stepped inside.  
It looked very much like Seven of Nine's ballet room, except that the barre went all the way around the room, instead of on one wall. She looked around, smiling softly when her eyes fell on Chakotay.   
"It's lovely, Chakotay," she said.  
"I just modified the gift I gave to Seven of Nine; the instructor for this program has a more advanced set of steps in its memory. This is definitely not a beginner's program," he said, a smile on his face.  
"Thank you, Chakotay butwhy?" she asked.  
He sighed. "I didn't really think you would remember. Just think of it as an anniversary gift"  
"New Earth," she said, breaking in. "I'll admit, I had to check the database to figure it out, but I knew something was different about today." She frowned. "I'm embarrassed, Chakotay; I don't have anything for you."  
"That's okay, Kathryn," he said, softly. "I just wanted to give you something."  
"Just like on New Earth," she said thoughtfully. In an impulsive moment, she wrapped her first officer in a hug. At first he stood there very stiff and she was afraid that she had made a terrible mistake but then she felt him wrap his arms around her too. She felt his chin resting lightly on the top of her head and felt his breath in her hair. She pulled away. "Thank you, Commander. I'll be sure to use this program as soon as I have a free hour or two."  
His smile was sad. "Aye, Captain."  
  
Chakotay was fairly certain he would have put a groove in the floor of his quarters at this point if it hadn't been made of composite duranium plating. He had been pacing ever since he'd come off duty. Kathryn had been acting very distant and it was not sitting well with the first officer. He'd almost asked to speak with her privately several times over the course of their shift, but one crewmember or another had always interrupted him. He was almost positive it had something to do with the...incident on the Holodeck, but she had initiated that.   
And now he was alone in his quarters contemplating what was wrong with the captain. He knew that she would be coming to see him soon for their weekly dinner, as it was his turn to cook. He had been so tempted to throw together a meal from their stay on New Earth but had resisted the urge.  
Finally, the door beeped. "Enter," he said, straightening out his jacket. The door opened and his captain walked in, wearing the purple dress she had done her gardening in on New Earth, or at least, a facsimile of that dress. This one didn't have the grass stains on it, or the small tear in the shoulder where a pricker bush had "attacked" her one day. "You looklovely, Kathryn," he said quietly and for a moment, he wasn't sure if she had heard.  
"I don't know why I decided to replicate it butI knew you liked this dress. I thought maybe it could be my gift back to you."  
"Well, it is a gift well received," he said, a smile forming slowly on his face. "Sit down, dinner is almost ready."  
She did so, picking up the PADD that lay on the table. It was at this time during the meeting that they usually reviewed ship functions and, of course, gossiped a bit about the crew.  
"Now, this is pure rumor," she said, as he set down a glass of white wine in front of her, "but according to the whispers I heard in the Mess Hall today, Ensign Stevenson and Ensign Wildman have been spending an awful lot of time together."  
Chakotay's smile turned knowing. "Yes Iinterrupted the two of them earlier this week when I rounded the corner in one of the hallways."  
"Oh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow before sipping her wine.  
"It wasn't anything as interesting as you might think," he said to her when he walked back over to the replicator and returned with two salads. "There was just a lot ofleaning going on."  
"Leaning? I don't think I follow you, Chakotay."  
He chuckled. "All right, stand up." Janeway did so with only a moment's hesitation. "Go stand by the wall," he said, gesturing towards an area that was free of adornment. Again, she did so without asking any questions, although a puzzled look was beginning to form on her face.  
Janeway now had her back to the wall. Chakotay brought his left hand a few inches from her face and then rested it on the wall. Using the wall for support, he bent his elbow and was now only three or four inches from the captain's face.  
"This," he said softly, breathing the words more than saying them, "is leaning."  
Janeway nodded, clearly understanding now. He was so close Janeway could see the small scars he had on his face from a childhood encounter and smell the light after shave he sometimes wore.  
The look on her face must have changed because he moved away suddenly, side stepping to the replicator. "Come on, dinner's almost ready. We should eat the salad before then."  
  
Janeway was spinning around the room, toes being jammed into the boxes of her pointe shoes. She actually despised pointe, but when one didn't want to think, this was what one did. She had to stay focused on her feet and legs so she didn't hurt herself that she didn't have time to think about Chakotay or his arms  
Stop that, she reprimanded herself. Just spin, Kathryn.  
So she continued to spin and jump. She wasn't really sure how long she had been in here, but she was the captain, and no one would disturb her unless there was a problem.  
"Seven of Nine to the captain."  
Or you're Seven of Nine. "Go ahead, Seven."  
"Captain, I am wondering if I might intrude."  
"Come on in, Seven. Computer, pause music," she added when the doors opened.   
Seven of Nine looked around curiously. "You have edited my program?"  
Janeway shook her head. "Actually, Commander Chakotay modified the copy he had of yours and gave this one to me. What can I do for you, Seven?" she asked, sitting down on the floor to remove her shoes. Her toes had started to bleed during her dancing. She would go to Sick Bay about that when she had a chance.  
"I have arequest to make of you," Seven started, clearly uncertain of how to proceed. "I was wondering if you could instruct me. In ballet."  
Janeway raised an eyebrow as she walked over to where her sweatpants were. These would keep her covered enough until she made it to her quarters. "Is there something wrong with your program?"  
Seven shook her head. "No. But I have found that the instructor the commander programmed for me is not veryreceptive to questions. She does not explain things very well." Seven sighed. "And when she does, it is often in French."  
Janeway chuckled. "I have the Holodeck reserved for tomorrow night at 1900 hours. Why don't you come and practice with me?"  
Seven nodded. "I will do that. Thank you, Captain."  
"You're welcome, Seven. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I need to go take a shower."  
  
"So he says to the Ferengi 'of course my friend, but how much for the latinum?' Get it?"  
The crew of the Bridge, except for Tuvok, started laughing right away, and Tom smiled. The tension had been thick the last few days and so he had taken it upon himself to clear some of it up. He let his eyes land briefly on Janeway and Chakotay and saw that they were at least smiling. My work here is done.   
"Thank you for that little quip, Mr. Paris; it was appreciated, as you can tell."  
"No problem, Captain."  
"All right everybody, back to work. You never know when a nebula will just appear out of nowhere," Chakotay said good-naturedly, and the crew went back to their duties.  
Tom scanned out ahead of the ship and saw that nothing was going to be attacking them for several hours. Taking a quick look over his shoulder, he keyed in a command sequence on one of the panels and typed a few words. A moment later, he got a response:  
"Yes, Tom?" The words on the screen said.  
"Hi, B'Elanna. Miss me?" he wrote back.  
"Yes, of course. Terribly." The words conveyed the half-Klingon's sarcasm quite well. "What do you want?"  
"Do you know what's going on with the captain and the commander?" he typed slowly, trying to disguise his actions as course adjustments.  
"Chakotay hasn't said two words to me about it," came a quick reply. Obviously, she didn't have anyone looking over her shoulder.  
"Okay. We still on for dinner?"  
The words came up in bold. "YES."  
"See you later, B'Elanna. Paris out."  
He turned off the screen and went back to his job.  
  
Janeway heard the door chime and she contemplated not answering it for a moment. She had just taken a relaxing bath, and hadn't even gotten dressed yet. She'd thrown on a robe to walk around in until she decided if she was going to stay in her quarters for the night or not. Whomever was at the door, however, probably had something important to say.  
"Come in," she answered when the door chimed again.  
She heard the air pressure change and stuck her head out of the door of the bathroom, but could only see a shadow of a person.   
"Kathryn?"  
She felt her heart stop. _Of course. I'm barely dressed; who else would show up?_  
"Right here, Commander," she said, stepping out of the bathroom after tightening the sash on her robe. "Is something the matter?"  
If he was affected by her evident lack of clothing, he didn't show it. "Nothing at all, Captain. But it's still early, and I was wondering if you wanted to have some dessert with me. Obviously, you're in for the night"  
She chuckled. "That depends; what's dessert?"  
He smiled. "Anything you want, although I have this extreme craving for lemon meringue pie"  
Janeway's face lit up. "You go replicate me some pie; I'll be over in five minutes."  
True to her word, Janeway arrived in his quarters five minutes later, a thermos of coffee in hand. They sat down on his couch and began eating the best replicated pie ever.  
Conversation, however, was non-existent. Neither could forget what had happened the last time that they'd eaten a meal together in his quarters. And given her previous state of undress, tensions were high.  
Chakotay looked over at the captain and frowned. For some reason, she had pulled half of her hair up onto her head with a tiny clip. Not thinking, he reached out to remove it.  
"Commander?" she asked, clearly startled.  
Chakotay blinked. "I'm sorry, Kathryn, but I think you look much better with your hair down. I was just going to release it for you."  
She smiled and blushed lightly. With her free hand, she deftly removed the clip and let her still-short hair fall down over her face. She saw through the curtain of hair that Chakotay was indeed smiling as she brushed it away from her eyes.  
"Much better," he said softly.  
"Commander, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were coming on to me," she said teasingly, try to break up the suddenly thick atmosphere.  
Chakotay smiled but didn't say a word.


End file.
